Gilgamesh (character)
Gilgamesh is a recurring character in the series. Appearances Final Fantasy I Gilgamesh makes an appearance in Final Fantasy I, but only in the Dawn of Souls remake. He is in the Lifespring Grotto, an additional dungeon. After the warriors of light talk to many somewhat airheaded mermaids. Upon inspecting a sword, Gilgamesh, who is described as a rude man wielding a halbred, attacks the party. As is common for these optional new dungeons and the accompanying bosses, Gilgamesh has a towering quantity of HPs (8888) and unleashes physical attacks that could KO just about any party member not in the finest of armor. Final Fantasy III Gilgamesh makes his first appearance in Final Fantasy III as a supporting villain. Gilgamesh (sometimes spelled Gigames or Gigamesh http://www.ffcompendium.com/h/chara3.shtml) plays chancellor to Salonia's King Gorn. While controlling the king's mind, he forces Gorn to stab his own son Allus. Realizing what he's done, the king regains control. This angers Gilgamesh, but, like the coward he is and always will be, he summons the monster Garuda to fight the Light Warriors in his place. Gilgamesh is not seen again for the remainder of the game. Final Fantasy V ]] Gilgamesh is a supporting villain in Final Fantasy V. He is Ex-Death's right hand man. The party can steal Genji equipment from him. Gilgamesh makes his first appearance in Ex-Death's Castle, where he is holding Bartz Klauser, Reina Charlotte Tycoon, and Faris Scherwiz prisoner. Galuf Helm Baldeison is forced to save them. He easily defeats Gilgamesh, but Gilgamesh runs off. Gilgamesh next appears on the Big Bridge, which the party crosses after escaping Ex-Death's castle. They defeat him there as well, and he runs off again. Gilgamesh's third appearance is during the battle to unlock the barrier surrounding Ex-Death's castle. Gilgamesh attacks the ship that the party and Zeza are on, and brings an ally with him this time: Enkidoh. The party defeats him, and he is thrown into the ocean. He survived, however, and is later seen in Ex-Death's castle when the party attacks it. Here, he transforms into a new form. However, he is unable to hurt the party in this form, as his sword, the Excalipur, is increadibly weak. Ex-Death sees this, and as a result, banishes him to the Cleft of Dimension. Gilgamesh is lost in The Void, and does not make a re-appearance until the party attacks him there. However, Gilgamesh has changed, and he no longer likes Ex-Death. He wants to leave The Void, and wants to go back to the real world. However, he realizes there is no way to do this. As a result, when the party attacks Necrophobe, Gilgamesh arrives to support the party. He sacrifices himself to save the party and defeat Necrophobe. Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesh will appear as an Esper in the Game Boy Advance release of Final Fantasy VI. It is unknown what spells he will teach. Final Fantasy VIII Gilgamesh was a pseudo-Guardian Force in this game. He is only obtainable if the party obtained Odin before entering the Lunatic Pandora. If the party did so, Seifer Almasy will defeat Odin. Later in the fight, Gilgamesh will appear and defeat Seifer. Gilgamesh will then be randomly summoned instead of Odin, and will use one of four attacks. Zantetzuken instantly defeats all opponents, Masamune and Excalibur damage all opponents, and Excalipoor deals one damage to all opponents (a homeage to the Excalipur of Final Fantasy V). Final Fantasy IX Gilgamesh is a non-player character in this game. He is a treasure hunter and travels around Gaia looking for new treasure. He is known by different names in different towns, including "Alleyway Jack" and "The Four-Armed Man," however, he does not reveal his true name (Gilgamsesh) unless Zidane becomes a Rank S treasure hunter. He first appears in Alexandria where he teaches Vivi how to play Tetra Master. His second appearance is in Treno where he steals 1000 Gil from Princess Garnet and buys a Power Belt with the money, which he gives to Steiner. He reveals his true identity in Daguerro. Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XI. He is a major figure in Norg, which is the pirate city located on the Elshimo Island. He is involved in a few of the quests related to the Zilart Rising expansion. Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh appears as a recurring boss once again. His theme from Final Fantasy V, "Clash on the Big Bridge" is heard during each fight. He uses weapons from various Final Fantasy games, as well as one from Dragon Quest (also known as Dragon Warrior). He is voiced by John DiMaggio of Futurama fame. The swords are: *The Excalipur from Final Fantasy V *The Illumina from Final Fantasy VI *Cloud's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII *Squall's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII *Zidane's Orichalcon from Final Fantasy IX *Tidus's Brotherhood sword from Final Fantasy X *Odin's Zantetsuken *The Masamune, used by Edge Geraldine from Final Fantasy IV, Cyan Garamonde from Final Fantasy VI, Sephiroth of Final Fantasy VII, and others. *Loto's sword (Loto is a given title) from Dragon Quest III As a comic effect, the kanji written on the Buster Sword Gilgamesh wields means "fake". As another comic effect, Gilgamesh's special attack is called Kyuukyoku Gensou, which can be translated into Final Fantasy. Category:Final Fantasy III non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy V bosses Category:Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII bosses